


I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream

by silverliningsgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couples Fight, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverliningsgirl/pseuds/silverliningsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second wizarding war was a pillow fight compared to this madness.<br/>(Or, Harry and Draco fight over ice cream flavors)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream

"Pistachio."

"Mint chocolate chip."

"PISTACHIO."

"MINT. CHOCOLATE. CHIP."

Harry was aware that they were making a scene, but he couldn't bring himself to care , not when they had a perfectly good reason for doing so. His boyfriend, well maybe not after this, seemed to think that pistachio ice cream was the best. When in reality, everyone knows that mint chocolate chip is the hight of ice cream perfection.

"Honestly Potter, were you raised by barbarians? Oh wait, that's right, you were!" Draco Malfoy snapped at his idiotic other half. Who even liked mint chocolate chip? Everyone knows that though pistachio ice cream might look unapealing, it was from the dessert tray of the gods. 

"Oh, so we're bacy to 'Potter' and petty insults are we? Well let me tell you Malfoy, at least I didn't have pistachio ice cream forced down my throat as a child, that's practicly a form of abuse." Harry snarled back.

By now they had begun to get curious looks from other shoppers as that child rivals turned lovers grappled over two cartons of ice cream.

"I am a pureblood Harry, I won't stoop so low as to eat mint chocolate chip ice cream, even the boundries of love only strach so far." Malfoy looked smug.

Harry gaped. "Oh. OH. So that's how it's going to be. Yoire bringing our relationship into this now? Well I can assure you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future." Harry fumed, how dare this nut loving fool bring something up like this now of all times. 

The blonde smirked. "I'll bet I know way for you to forgive me..." He had an evil look on his face. The exact look a snake got when it honed in on it's prey.

"And how would that be?" Harry asked, crossing his arms protectivly around his ice cream as he did so. Whatever Draco was plotting now couldn't be good. The former Slytherin only smiled, leaning in to whisper in Harry's ear.

....................................................................................................................

The couple left the store five minuites later, a tub of pistachio and mint chocolate chip in their cart. Draco Malfoy wore a knowing smile on his face, while Harry Potter had a massive blush on his. 

In the end, Harry couldn't argue against the idea of licking mint chocolatly goodness off of his lover, even if that meant he might have to eat pistachio in the progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome! I am also thinking of making these little drabbles into a series.....


End file.
